Naruto the creator
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: After naruto absorbed the juubi he became an immortal god later in his unending life he meets a man that changes his life naruto x leone x Najenda
1. Chapter 1

**SUP hello and welcome to my Naruto x akame ga kill story now word of warning my knowledge is mostly off the fact I have seen the ANIME not the manga but from what I hear it's very dark as in leone getting one of her boobs cut off and lubbock getting one of his balls crushed sooooooo yea not wanting to read that**

 **As for paring 100% leone x godlike Naruto (leone will also get power boost because I hated the fact that she died because there was no reason for it at all.)**

 **But if you want people added to paring i'm open to ideas now some of the main cast will still die (unless you guys rage at me to not kill them in reviews) but some will still live like lubbock is 100% cus I thought he was kind of a badass only reason he died was the fact of that PM's son dick face had an op imperial arms.**

 **So yea hope you like this**

 **Disclaimer don't own Naruto or Akame ga kill**

"Normal speaking" " _normal thinking"_ " **demon speaking"** " _ **demon thinking"**_

1 2 3 and start

" _How long,HOW long,shut up shut up shut up,GET the FUCK out of my HEAD,why do I still need to exist it's just over and over and over and over and over and OVER."_

This is what is left of the one and only Naruto uzumaki's mind a shattered mess,never needing to eat drink for do anything his hair had gone silver with the addition of the juubi and most of all he could not die just existing.

 **Who knows how long later**

"Men bring in some light." a man wearing some regal looking armor with fancy patterns.

"My lord there is a person here." a random soldier said with a torch.

"People,strange I almost forgot what humans looked like,good thing you found me when you did I think another insane cycle was coming." spoke the 20 year old looking silver haired man.

"And you are?" the regal looking one said.

"Naruto….I think or was it Sasuke or Madara….wait yes it's Naruto." he said questioning his own name.

"How long have you been here." the supposed leader asked

"I have no idea,century's,pass like days."

"But you only look 20." he said back

"The power I hold made me like this,undying,well I can die just it is almost impossible to do it." **(anybody seen hellsing,well if you have he is about as easy to kill as alucard,so yea not die very easily.)**

"Just what power do you hold." the man asked

"A beast,it's called the juubi or ten tails,I became the sole owner of the energy of the world,I am a god,nothing more nothing less."

"Then maybe you could help me you seen to be awfully bored just sitting here." the man inquired.

"Well what do you need." Naruto said

 **5 years later**

What the man needed or as he was known as 'truth' wired name, was to make weapons to help make his kingdom grow and when Naruto looked outside the walls of the capital he found strange monsters that the king called 'danger beasts' he then proceed to kill about 100 of the most powerful ones across the land making their parts into weapons,some of these 'imperial arms' as he called them had massive power,some taking more then 1 of the danger beasts to make but in the end he had about 60 some were unusable by anyone thus Naruto kept them,in the end he questioned did he do the right thing? Only time would tell,sadly nobody had chakra in this day and age,for the best really.

"My closest friend I want to ask you one last thing." truth said to him sitting in his thrown with just Naruto there.

"What is it Truth." Naruto said back to his closest friend

"Take this it will call to you when this kingdom is in need of saving I only ask you respond to it's call." Truth said handing Naruto a strange black gem.

"Very well then,but I ask this of you I want 2 identical scarfs sent to my resting place." Naruto said handing Truth a piece of paper with the design on it.

"Very well then,goodbye Naruto." "Goodbye,Truth." they said before Naruto vanished

 **990 years later 10 years before canon Naruto age ? Leone age 11 other ages do it yourself i'm not looking it all up**

"What." is all Naruto said looking at the glowing black gemstone he got 990 years ago.

"I guess it's time,huh Kurama." Naruto said addressing the old fox that woke up about 995 years ago when he got back into civilisation.

" **Hmmm I suppose so,Naruto."** the horse sized fox said before shrinking and turning chibi then hiding in Naruto's long silver spiky hair. Naruto then grabbed his personal imperial arms and scarfs then left his cave.

 **1 week later**

" _So this is why the gem activated,I can see the start of some bad corruption but it's not too bad but if the current king and queen were to die then it would plunge into a time of chaos."_ Naruto thought after scouting the new capital out and finding some dark stuff but not too bad…..yet

 **2 years later**

" _Well it went from bad to worse the king and queen are dead and a fucking kid now runs the country, his parents were probably killed,and from what I have seen the prime minister is the one who did it,wait what's that?"_ Naruto thought to himself then seeing something that made him gain some hope.

A blonde girl with ragged clothes and was quite thin from not eating well was helping what looked like slave girls escape from a backdoor to a shady building.

She was then picked up by the arm after she ran away last.

" _Go time."_ thought are immortal hero he then made a clone and they stabbed the 2 thugs through the chest with his best sword imperial arms,bloodscythe:Ragna. **(yes some other weapons from others things will make an appearance this if you do not know is blood scythe from blazblue,I also don't own any of the guest weapon appearances)** using Ragna's power to steal their souls and power up the blade,how do you think he locked the souls of the danger beasts in the weapons,yes Ragna was one of the first imperial arms he made,and one of the most deadly but really the power of the weapons is dependent of the user mostly.

After grabbing the girl and taking her to his hideout before more thugs came he made her tell him her story.

She said she was raised and worked in a massage parlor the place starting to look more like a brothel or whore house in the 2 years since the PM now ruled the country.

Luckily she was never made to give any 'extra service' to people because there were not too many pedophiles that went there, he also learnt that she was helping some child slaves to escape and finally her name was Leone. And she was some rugged torn brown pants rugged old shoes and a large black T shirt.

Leone looked up at the savior who was wearing a white scarf with a large grey stripe on the left side long silver hair a black trench coat, a grey shirt with black marking on it,grey jeans and gauntlets made of dark metal with armored shoes to match and he had 3 whisker marks on each cheek with blue eyes that looked into her soul.

"So why did you save me and*ngh* what that wired voice from your bag?" the girl asked holding her head because of the headache she had and pointing at the bag full of the forbidden arm's as Naruto dubbed them.

"Firstly it's because you're a good kid for doing what you did,and search through the bad what is making the voice?" he asked butting the bag next to her.

After Leone rummaged around for a minute she then pulled up a belt with a strange looking buckel.

"Ummm it's this one mister." she said handing the belt to him

" _Amazing not one person even wanted lionel,yet this girl,to have such a strong attraction to it,I guess it's her's from now on."_ Naruto thought to himself before handing the belt to her.

"B-but this is yours?" she said shocked even though she loved the look of the belt she did not want to just take it from this man that saved her.

"Tell me do you know what an imperial arms is?" Naruto asked "Kinda." Leone said not 100% sure of herself.

"Well that's one from a group of arm's I call the forbidden arm's,because nobody could use them but from your strong pull to lionel you seen to be able to use it,but what do you want to use it for?" Naruto said.

"W-well I heard that these arm's things are powerful weapons so I want to use it to help the revolutionary army,I want to make it so nobody has to suffer!" she said with pride causing the belt's metal to shine more and Naruto to smile.

"Good answer,very well I will now be your trainer and teacher,after all I made lionel,i'm the best person to train you how to use her." Naruto offered.

"Lair the imperial arms were made about 1000 years ago,so you can't have made them." Leone said now having put on lionel.

"Well I kinda don't age so,that's why i'm still here."

"Wait really!" Leone said said in shock.

"Yes really,but anyway follow me and I will start your training." Naruto said before leaving the room.

 **5 days later**

"You have done well so far,now we try to manifest lionel,it only reacts to strong emotions,now scream out your resolve!" Naruto shouted at the end.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,LIONEL!" the girl screamed causing a pillar of flames to raise up from the training the flames faded a Leone with messy longer hair,2 ears that would belong on a big cat on top of her head,a tail and a cross between lion paws and normal hands adorned her body but the true thing that shocked Naruto was the fact that her belt was gone and in it's place was a tattoo of the same design.

" _B-but that just a theory,buts it's clean as day,it fused with her body,not totally but was tweeks and training it will be fully merged with her. Dear god what is this girl that's a chakra signature,just how powerful did I make that thing it's about as strong as Ragna."_ Naruto thought to himself,then having to block a punch from Leone and all she had in her eyes was a primal rage.

" _I see,the belt is making her act like that,well she can use chakra,Oi nibi wake up!"_

He thought stopping more of Leone's punches." _ ***yawn* what do you need Naruto?"**_ the now awake Nibi said with the tailed beasts coming out of there coma 1 year ago.

" _The girl,she can use charka i'm transferring you to the scarf then giving it to her."_

" _ **Ok then she looks like she has some potential this should be fun."**_ the still sleepy 2 tails said.

" night night, **chidori palm!** " Naruto said shocking the savige Leone with electricity knocking her out.

 **3 hours later**

"Uuuu,what happened all I remember was using lionel." A very groggy Leone said waking up in a bed,she then noticed she had something VERY comfy around her neck,it was a scarf like Naruto's she was about to take it off but then a hand stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the now revealed Naruto said.

"That scarf is now a seal for something I sealed into you,taking it off would unleash her full power,something your body is not ready for." Naruto explained

"Because of the useage of lionel your body has developed something called chakra,which is the mixing of your physical and spiritual energy,your body also seems to have partly fused with lionel making some of the changes to your body permanente." Naruto also said to her when he finished Leone then found her hair had gotten longer and more wild and messy.

" _ **Hello."**_ nibi said to Leone."w-what,there a voice in my head.

" _ **Yea i'm the nibi,nice to meet you kitten, i'm the entity that Naruto sealed inside you."**_ Nibi then said.

" _Well nice to meet you I guess."_ she thought but actually speaking to nibi.

 **2 years later**

" **Amaterasu**!" shouted a now 15 year old Leone looking at Naruto with Madara's eternal mangekyo or EMS now you may ask how she got these cursed eyes.

Well it happened about 1 year seeing that Leone was a pure soul gave them to her as a gift but warned that if she ever went into the darkness because of them,he would have no choice but to kill her as he said."Eyes like that in the hands of darkness have threatened the world too many times,so please never turn into that person.

All in all,Leone was pretty good with the eyes she could only use **Amaterasu** at a high level because of her natural talent with fire.

She had also 100% merged with lionel meaning all her animal features where permanent except for her hands/paws which she could change at will but like liked to keep them as paws because it felt more natural.

She also looked more womanly with curtain….features starting to grow and Naruto just looked like his normal 19/20 year old self,Leone was also now wearing different clothes baggy cream coloured baggy trousers with a hole showing off some of her inner thigh and her underware? Well she is realer outgoing now,she was also aring a black tube top also,showing some of her growing fetchers and she was also wearing her scarf she was given 2 years ago and now her belt was a permanent tattoo on her waist.

Naruto the used the power of Ragna making a dark energy he called seithr,it was the negative and bad emotions of all the souls sucked into the sword made into deadly physical form and from all the hate,sin and lust he had collected from killing corrupted people in the capital only further raising the power of Ragna.

Using seithr he made the flames burn that instead of him burning the black substance into nothing

Leone then started to rapidly land a punch on him only for Naruto to dodge.

He then blocked a strike with Ragna only to be pushed back into a tree in the clearing.

Naruto then jumped out of the way just as Leone punched the tree shattering it to nothing

"Get back here!" Leone shouted running after Naruto on all 4's

" **Dead spike!** " Naruto said while swinging Ragna causing a beast's maw made of seithr to bite into Leone leg causing her to grunt in pain. Her reaction was only so small because after all this training in the past 2 years she had developed quite high pain tolerance allowing her to brush off the sharp teeth made of seithr.

After she punched the beast's head dispersing it she shouted. " **Great beast blaze!** " causing her paws to become wrapped in black then started to punch Naruto but now black fire exploded from her fists making it harder to dodge,she then saw an opening and kicked Naruto into the air with her already healed leg because of the regeneration she gets lionel as well as the nibi.

" **Beast king!** " she said kicking Naruto some more into the air then making a shadow clone without a hand sign,the clone then grabbed onto Naruto then started to spin planting both of them into the ground HARD with the original landing next to the creator. **(beast king special move from disgaea d2)**

Naruto then stat up after being hit by the evolved form of primary lotus and punched Leone in the gut then shouting " **INFERNO DIVIDER!** " slashing her upwards then punching her again and slamming her into the ground with a kick all of this also being powered by seithr.

" **Thousand birds!** " he then said punching his fist of black lightning into her gut in a non lethal place.

He the started laughing as he offered her his hand as the quickly healing Leone grabbed it she started laughing a little too.

"So I finally made you go 20% huh,well progress is progress." she said talking about there spar they just had,the almost lethal attacks being norm because of the fact that both of them could probably heal from getting a vital organ being eviscerated.

"Yes you are progressing astoundingly fast just think 2 years ago you were a small 13 year old girl that could not even beat 2 thugs and now you could take down a whole underground crime ring or another arm's user,i'm proud of you." Naruto said smiling at her.

"Thanks teach." she said in response grining that her teacher and the man she had a large crush on was praising her,especially when he had the power of god's all in all,hard man to impress

"Now let's go we have been contacted by the revolutionary army and they want to meet with us." Naruto said to his student before running off out of the clearing with Leone flowing him on all 4's.

 **R army base**

"Greeting fellow men and women we are here today to introduce a powerful ally we now have on our side,please welcome Naruto uzumaki and his apprentice Leone." one of the leaders of the army said to the gathered people,mainly higher ups in the army.

Naruto with Leone then stepped up.

"Well this is awkward,sounds like a bloody award ceremony not a military gathering." all of the spectators sweatdropped at the man.

"Anyway some of you may know me from the Naruto uzumaki 994 years ago,and let me say i'm him. He said being quite serious at the end.

"Bullshit you can't be him." one guy said.

"Aaa yes I guess you need some proof." he said before throwing a duffel bag down.

"In there are the weapons named the forbidden arms,they are called that because nobody can could use them back when I made them,but my student here is direct proof that time's change, being the sole users of lionel." he said.

"So what can you make us more imperial arms." one general said.

"No,i'm sorry but no,firstly I wiped out most if not all high class danger beasts and secondly I made many mistakes when I made the arm's,that swords twin being direct proof of that. He said at the end pointing to a red eyed black haired girl.

"But anyway,first off is there anyone who has a direct pull to this bag." Naruto said changing the topic,there was only one hand shown it belonging to a teenage green haired boy.

"Aaaa Lubbock,right." after Lubbock walked over to him he asked.

"H-how do you know me." the boy asked.

"I snuck in here a month ago and read all of your failed,pretty lame guard duty if you ask me,even Leone here could have done it,and Lubbock you look at her in a pervy way and i'll beat you. Naruto said causing all the peoples eye to snap wide out at the fact all their files have been looked through,and the comment at the end made Lubbock start to sweat and Leone to sigh at her teacher's protective attained.

"Anyway fine the pull in the bag." Naruto said handing the bag to Lubbock.

After he had rummaged through it to man extent he pulled out some wire on a coil and 2 gloves.

"Aaaa Infinite Uses: Cross Tail,one of my finest,it has been used before but nobody had the complex mind to use it to it's full extent,and they all thought it was just some wire so 'how good could it be'." he explained.

"Now I will see the selected candidates in about 5 days." he said before walking off with Leone.

"Now Naruto here suggested to make an assassination group,I will now call out the chosen people. One general said.

 **1 week later Naruto's base (first night raid HQ)**

"Good you're all here." Naruto said looking at the assembled people said people being Lubbock,former general Najenda,former lieutenant Bulat,a girl called Mine and the emo looking girl called Akame. **(from her backstory Sheele sounds like she came to night raid in her high teens so she is not here yet)**

"Good to see we have some of my best works with us in this fight." Naruto said suddenly being behind the group of assembled people holding pumpkin,Incursio and Murasame inspecting all 3,looking down the sights of Pumpkin and giving both the sword test swings then somehow summoning Neuntote and the swinging that around some,after he had finished inspecting the imperial arm's he handed then back to the owners.

"Very good you seen to be keeping then in perfect condition,give me a few weeks to fabricate the upgrades I thought up in the past 994 years,wait one more thing." he said before grabbing Murasame and cutting his palm shocking everyone in the room except Leone.

After about a few seconds they saw that the demonic marking were not spreading over Naruto's body shocking them even more due to the fact me was immune the most deadly poison known to man.

"Good the blood coating still seems to be in full effect,and also take these,there antidotes and DON'T waste them,they're a pain in the ass to make." Naruto said before handing the sword along with a bottle of pills to Akame.

"How can you survive the toxic it's impossible!" Akame said forcefully.

"Silly girl,I made that toxin who do you think was the test subject for that sword." Naruto said matter of factly.

"And for my final act." he said before a glowing sun mark appeared on his hand before placing his hand on Najenda eye patch,then a white light filled the room. **(btw Najenda just defected so she has not gotten her prosthetic arm yet so she just has a nub)**

"Miss Najenda,are you ok." Lubbock asked in worry for his secret crush.

"B-b-but h-how." Najenda asked.

When the light faded everybody saw that Najenda now had a perfectly normal arm and she now had a matching eye that turned red for moment before going purple like her other eye. **(now while I am thinking,and totally open if you guys want, that I may add Najade to the pairing since she has like no love for being pared with Naruto,but if you guys are SUPER against it and just want her with Lubbock that's cool,btw she is getting a buff so she actually DOES something other then plans shit and smokes.)**

"Now keep that on for now don't want you burning this place down,like SOME PEOPLE!" Naruto said before handing her eye patch back and glaring at Leone a bit,she then started pouting and said."It was ONE TIME."

"Last month." Naruto deadpanned with all the other viewers having a sweatdrop.

Naruto comment only seemed to make Leone pout more and then she looked all depressed in the corner.

Suddenly black flames erupted out of Najenda's left eye with her screaming in pain.

Quickly using his EMS he glared at the flames till they disappeared and then forcefully but Najenda's eye patch back on. **(in terms of EMS Naruto has sasuke's and najenda has one of Obito's)**

"W-what the hell,what happened." the silver haired woman asked clutching her covered eye and panting with Lubbock supporting her.

"What I said would happen,I have given you strange and extremely powerful powers in your left eye,the fames was one of them but to control this power you need to train it or that will keep happening." Naruto explained.

"Now everybody welcome to the creation of night raid,the revolutionary assassin group." Naruto said with a grin.

 **BOOM done hope you liked it tell me what you guys thought plz give me any feedback and stuff and if anyone is wondering I have a backup for Lubbock if I decide to make it Naruto x Leone x Najenda so don't worry (he's one of my fave characters so I won't cock block him like that)**

 **So hope you liked it guys**

 **bye-Wolfe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow some nice feedback in such a short time thanks so guys really means a lot.**

 **Anyway from the nice feedback I had about the option,Najenda is being added to the pairing (woot) so I will reveal the backup girl for Lubbock which is Chelsea I think they would look good together because they both use trickery and are kinda comical at times.**

 **Also any small mistakes I think is because me copying and pasting into my writing (I use google docs) may not be that good some I think it does not paste some stuff so sorry about that it's not my fault (I think if it is my fault i'm sorry)**

 **So hope you don't mind it just say in reviews if you do and if you have any good ideas for more of Naruto's forbidden arm's and I think I have made a decision on who will die and it's only ONE night raid member (Naruto feels it's wrong to mess with life and death as he said last chap with him saying he hated making Yatsufusa and thought it was a mistake)**

 **But one other night raid member will be in a coma until later so it's almost like they will be dead but not really so yea only one night raid death. And we don't know Najenda's real age but I gage her about 24-26 in canon so she will be 24 in this (3 years older then Leone)**

 **Disclaimer I DON'T OWN Naruto or Akame ga kill**

"Normal speaking" " _normal thinking"_ " **demon/other speaking" "** _ **demon/other thinking"**_

1 2 3 start

 **1 year after last time 5 years till canon right raid base**

"Come on,I know you can do better then _this_ , right?" Naruto said blocking the slash from Najenda's forbidden arm.

"Don't mock me like _her_ ,prepare, **YOSHITSUNA!** " the now 19 year old Najenda said making her large sword spark with more and more black electricity shocking Naruto lightly allowing to push him and his armor forbidden arm's key. (which is is a large black greatsword,can you guess what it is yet,can ya can ya)

 **(if you can't guess who** _ **her**_ **is then you don't know najenda very well and she is using the yoshitsuna from the more modern disgaea games.)**

"I will show you have have gotten better,right here,right now!" she raged before ripping off her eye patch showing her EMS and from her dedication to her training and something that greatly shocked Naruto was the fact the eye had 2 rippel like marks in them showing how many limbo clones she could make. **(she can only use limbo and a SMALL bit of deva and animal so she won't be reviving the dead or wiping out an army with 2 words)**

Naruto sensing he was about to be hit by a L clone ducked then smashed at the area where the clone was.

"Very well you have pushed me quite a bit,and thus you have gained your right a large beating."

Naruto said sounding quite dark at the end.

"Even if kurama decides to step in at this point it won't help, **Abyss lord:ARTORIAS!** " Naruto shouted his gauntlets and greaves growing as dark energy was released,at the end Naruto was covered in dark armor with blue cloth though the normal helmet was exchanged for a blue hood with an fox design not the normal eagle it originally had and he was carrying a more deadly looking version of the key with it looking sharper and larger.

 **(artorias armor from dark souls but no helmet as is said he will also be using his shield and the key is his sword)**

"It was said that an age old legendary knight lost his soul to an ancient evil and anyone who walked into his land was cut down in the knight dark unending blood rage,I freed his soul and made this armor this is the first and the most powerful of the 4 great armor arm's I made,now witness why I am scared of my own power!" Naruto said before rushing Najenda making have to block with her rectangular blade,Naruto then summoned the armors great shield and bashing her in the face with it knocking her back,Naruto then stabbed his sword into the ground of the training clearing,this action confused Najenda until she heard a loud wolf howl,looking the that direction she saw a giant wolf with a larger but identical sword to Naruto's in it's mouth,this caused are resident silver haired woman's eyes to widen as a skeleton arm that was the same color as her eyes and looked almost ghostly appeared and used it's own Yoshitsuna to block the wolf but was losing until she let out a roar summoning some of the kyuubi Naruto had transplanted into her that was unsealed when she took her eye patch off,the arm of the skeleton then started pushing back as Najenda grew 2 tails made of some red bubbling liquid.

The wolf was then pushed on it's side and was cut by the arm,all the while Naruto was truly shocked at the power Najenda showed.

" _Such progress,she beat Sif,she truly deserved becoming a general that young."_ Naruto thought.

He then summoned Ragna and rushed up to Najenda.

"Well done,truly, **BLACK ONSLAUGHT!** " Naruto said making Ragna extend into a scythe with a second blade of seithr he then started slashing at the ribcage she made from the arm,he the started pushing seithr into his body and Ragna while more seithr assaulted Najenda he then broke the ribcage and knocked Najenda unconscious with a final slash unleashing all built up seithr.

The 2 viewers of this intense spar were the newly clothed Lubbock looking more casual then his armor he had when he was part of Najenda's army,he was currently picking up his former general and currant night raid strategist and was taking her to her room to rest. **(he is wearing canon clothes,also Najenda cannot use a full susanoo just ribcages and arms unless she goes full overload with kyuubi in which she can make a full body but makes her pass out afterwards at this point in her training)**

And the now 16 leone was patting the depressed Sif and gave him a large chunk of raw danger beast meat which improved his mood somewhat.

"Awwwww you like that meat Sify,but I wonder how great grey wolf meat tastes like." Leone said sounding quite serious at the end causing Sif's eyes to widen then run behind Naruto and start shivering,thee the while Naruto and Leone were laughing at the mighty beasts fear of the teenager.

Naruto then sheathed his sword in the black leather sheath on his back causing all his armor and Sif to fade away into black mist leaving Naruto in the plain black greaves and gauntlets.

Sadly Najenda always went this far when fighting him never wanting to seem weak to anyone,the rage she felt at being so easily defeated at the hand of this 'Esdeath' person were burned into her mind,and she never wanted something like that to happen again.

After about 10 minutes of hand to hand with Leone other other members of the group showed up having just completed a job,but the thing was they all looked quite different in terms of their weapons,Pumpkin now had another blade look part on top of the normal one on the end of the barrel this made the emotion exchange rate even more efficient and allowed the gun to be powered by more emotions not just being in danger or 'in a pinch' and the speed of the shots was increased also.

The Incursio key now made more red gems around the guard and handle of the blade,this made it so the spirit of tyrant had more presence allowing for more evolution and made the armor more defensive and the invisibility last longer.

Akame now had a collection of throwing knifes also coated in the original poison of her demonic blade and the blade itself now was slightly coated in some leftover demon extract Naruto had allowing her to slow down time to an extent but it was very taxing on her body meaning it was risky if the move did not work meaning the trump card was in do or die situations only.

Also Lubbock the showed up allowing the members of night raid to see his upgrade,which was 2 extra coils attached to his gloves meaning he could carry 3 times the amount of normal thread,also with Naruto's help they both managed to make a purely defensive wire made for wire armor or shields not the other 2 which was for either both or just cutting the enemy to ribbons.

 **(his normal and dimensions cutting threads)**

"So how the job go?" Naruto asked the 3 members that just came back.

"I shot that drug selling child raping fuck shit in the head and these 2 massacred all the guards,easy and satisfying job." Mine said telling Naruto about the man she just shot.

He was an underground drug dealer that offered his product to homeless kids (which there are many of because of the PM) and so they could feed their addiction the man forced them to sleep with him and his goons even joined in and thus they were made a target and thus killed by them,needless to say nobody really cared that he was dead.

"Alright good job you lot when Najenda wakes up her and Leone have a job then we are all free until the next batch of requests come in." Naruto said releasing a happy sigh and putting his hands behind his head.

 **3 hours later**

Leone and Najenda were currently in the capital and were heading towards their selected target.

The man and wife there evil nobles that liked buying savage dog's injecting them with drugs and hormones and releasing them in the slums,causing many deaths and while quite rarely some 'situations' for any unlucky women that they happened to take a 'liking' to. Needless to say both teens were happy to kill these 2.

 **Meanwhile at the nobels manor**

"Aaa thank you for being on our guard tonight,general."

 **10 minutes later at the manor**

"Ok Leone you know the plan I got the left you got the right,any problems flair chakra." Najenda whispered to her fellow assassin after they jumped the high gate.

"Count on it boss." Leone said back before giving a furry thumbs up before running to the left side of the manor with Najenda taking Yoshitsuna out of it's sealing scroll and heading left.

 **Manor right side**

" _Well this is easy all of these guards are really shit."_ Leone thought snapping another one's neck,then dodging a patrolling guard by sticking to the ceiling with chakra then when the guard was shocked by the body she leapt down and axe kicked his skull in crushing his skull and brain into nothing with the otherworldly physical strength she had.

"Wonder how the boss is doing?" she said to herself before running towards the next suspected bedroom for the corrupt and sick couple.

 **Manor left side**

"I did wonder why I was posted here by the minister by now I know why,you are with night raid,yes?" asked a sadistic voice to the black cloaked Najenda. " _FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK. It had to be her of all people,well time to see what my training has done."_ thought Najenda,knowing fully well who that voice belonged to.

"Esdeath." the cloaked Najenda said.

"So you're still fighting you useless weakling." Esdeath said knowing the woman's voice anywhere.

"Shut it with your sick ideology,you'll pay for what you did to me and my men!" Najenda said being right in front of esdeath's face bringing down the Yoshitsuna to cut her in half.

 **(play metal gear rising revengeance monsoon's theme stains of time)**

Because of her skill and experience Esdeath managed to block with her blade only for it to shatter instantly under the raw ruthless power of the Yoshitsuna,this gave Esdeath a large cut on her arm which she sealed up with some ice.

Najenda then kicked her through the wall of the manor making the general roughly hit the ground.

After Esdeath had gotten up she then started rapidly shooting ice spikes at Najenda.

With wanting to keep her EMS power hidden she took a few nicks as she was dashing towards the sadistic ice user,finally getting in range she started slashing at one causing Esdeath to make swords out of ice to stop getting cut open by the large blade Najenda was using.

After Leone had found the sleeping nobles and beat both of their skulls in she headed towards the chakra spikes she was feeling from her fellow assassin, finally getting to the battlefield she saw Najenda fighting the infamous general Esdeath see thing that more people would be here soon she called.

"Oi,boss we gotta go more bitch's will be showing up soon." hearing that Najenda growled in irritation she could not kill the general now.

"One day you sadistic bitch,one day." Najenda said to her opponent before running away with Leone.

" _How could she get that strong,and how did she have her arm."_ the panting Esdeath said in her mind.

 **Ok done I know it's a bit shorter then last time but I want to get another chap out quick so sorry and yes Najenda is 100% in the pairing because of all the nice feedback i got about adding her anyway thanks guys for all your support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep i'm back even more nice and good feedback which is super awesome thanks so much I will try to get to canon unless I have an ideas for more oc stuff I add like with Esdeath (hope you liked that btw) also what haircut do you want Najenda to have? I can't decide.**

 **So keep you the nice feedback I love to read it and hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer I DON'T OWN Naruto or Akame ga kill**

"Normal speaking" " _normal thinking"_ " **demon speaking"** " _ **demon thinking"**_

1 2 3 start

 **After last time,night raid base**

"DAMMIT ALL!" Najenda said punching the wall causing it to crack,it was a large surprise it cracked at all,Naruto made the reinforced stone from his chakra making it stronger then some of the best steel in the world.

"Oi,calm down there are plenty more chances for you to kill her,the important thing is that Leone managed to kill the nobles." Naruto said calmly placing a hand on Najenda's shoulder trying to calm her down and also fixing the wall by placing his hand on it and channeling chakra slowing fixing the large cracks in the wall.

"In fact you should be happy you had her on the ropes,this is very good,now all of you back to training." Naruto said making all of the members scatter.

 **3 years later night raid base**

Over the 3 years the assassination group as grown in infamy becoming some of the most wanted people in the known world.

1 year ago they also got an addition to the group,an airheaded girl called Shelle she used a large pair of scissor imperial arm's called extase that had large cutting power,it was one of the weaker arm's,but an arm's was an arm's they they took her in,she was quite ditzy and clumsy so she did not really do many jobs at the base,so she spent most of her working time doing some low level jobs,bandits,thugs petty criminals and murderers but when she went on large jobs she mostly stuck as mine's backup in case she got in close combat which was not her strong suit.

As for the others Akame got a bit more human being with the team for so long,Bulat came out as being gay,to each his own,and Lubbock and Najenda had a talk about their relationship.

She said that she could never really see herself romantically with him and thought of Lubbock as more of a little brother,while this partly crushed Lubbock she told him to move on and find someone for yourself and be happy,after this she Leone and Naruto found Lubbock talking to a red haired girl when they visited the R army base one day and seemed to be having a nice time,this made Najenda sure she made the right decision.

Speaking of Naruto,Najenda and Leone some things have happened over the last 3 years firstly Leone finally embraced her feelings towards the man that changed her life.

 **Flashback 5 months ago**

"Ummm Naruto can I speak with you." Leone said finding her love looking over some reports about high priority targets.

"Sure what is it." he said.

"Listen,i've had feeling for a while now and now i'm a good and mature age I…...O fuck this!" she finished and suddenly started making out with Naruto,she then broke apart and bit his neck,marking him as her's she only did this because of the effect Lionel has on her emotions and mind and then kissed him again.

After about 30 seconds of Naruto being in shock and Leone embracing her desires they broke apart because of lack of air.

"Leone you,you love me?" Naruto asked knowing full well what that bite was.

"Yes i do,you saved me,changed my life and gave me the power to pursue my dream,to kill and butcher everything I hate about this world,and your so kind loving and handsome and everything a women would want." she explained images flashing through Naruto's mind about all he had done for the golden eyed girl,he then bit her neck and kissed her in return,all in all Naruto was happy he had a new beautiful girlfriend that got a lot more womanly over the years she was close to full bombshell at this point,but one thing worried him,his eternal life,he would never age and live where she would grow old and die in front of his eyes and he never wanted to see that happen to a woman he loved,then there was the final problem he loved Najenda too her bravery her will and her attitude he loved like too just like he loved Leone for her personality,her playfulness her natural charm and her fun side that could turn into a serious soldier he loved them both and he suspected Najenda loved him too but he never wanted to break one of their hearts by choosing one of them over the other.

 **End flashback**

Currently Leone was in Naruto's room sitting on his chest and making out with him,in the 5 months they have secretly been together they have not passed heavily making out and some grouping,they were in no rush so they have not done the deep yet but they were starting to feel a little pent up meaning they would have to go from cold showers to relieving themselves to stop each other forcing themselves on the other,where they had both bitten each others they was a white fox mark on Leone neck and a golden tiger with red eyes on Naruto's neck both curled up and sleeping,everyone thought it was just a type of training with seals nobody really new the truth.

Then the door opened.

"Oi,Naruto the new rep-..." Najenda said before seeing the 2 in the position,she then started crying both eyes something her EMS eye rarely did the wetness being seen coming out under the eye patch,she then slammed the door and both heard her running off quickly.

 **Viewing cliff (where the graves are in canon)**

Najenda was curled up into a ball crying to herself as images flashed through her mind of all the good times she had with Naruto,going out for drinks,sparing,their birthdays where she had gotten a large black and silver muffler that she now wore and finally all the missions they did together all the killing of the sickness of the world she admit she enjoyed it ,the worst part was all of these were burned into her head because of the EMS,she was heartbroken.

"I'm sorry" a voice said Najenda turned around and saw it was Naruto,she then turned back around and cried some more while Naruto sat down and thought of the right words to say.

"I wanted to tell you and the others,but this was my fear,I know you like me Naja." Naruto said using her pet/nickname.

"The truth is I feel that way about you to,both you and Leone are very dear to me,I never said anything because one of you would end up heartbroken and then you would wither and die one day in front of my very eyes and I can't bare to see that." Naruto explained causing Najenda's eyes to widen.

" _He was scared,and he loves me too."_ she thought in some hope.

"You Know I spoke with Leone,she said she is ok with sharing if yo-." Naruto was cut off as Najenda was kissing him and was wrapping her arms around her head.

" _I guess that's a yes then."_ Naruto thought before kissing back all the while Leone was watching from the trees with a smile towards her best friend and lover.

"Yes." is what Najenda said smiling at Naruto with him wiping her tears away with his thumb

They both then bit down on each others neck and marked each other. **(Najenda has kyuubi and Naruto is basicly the juubi so this works)**

Najenda having the same mark as Leone and Naruto having a silver fox on the others side of his neck.

 **One year later lubbock solo job,tax collectors manor**

"Livestock,livestock you're all here to feed me your money." the disgusting,greedy fat man said looking at the slums as he drank some expensive wine.

Lubbock was in the shadow of the room waiting to strike just when a maid came in.

"I have more wine for you master." the maid said

"Good I also want a full body massage today as well." the man said before the maid stuck a needle in his neck,killing him because of the area.

Lubbock then smirked all walked out and said.

"Affective as ever I see." as the maid turned to face him showing a red haired girl that smiled at him.

"Same target again I see how much is that now." the girl said

"About 21-20 to you." he said in same at being beat.

"Well do I get an extra reward." she asked smirking. " you bet." Lubbock said before he kissed her,this had been going on or about 2 months,Lubbock met Chelsea at the R army camp and they got talking and then they had a few joint missions together the Najenda's words played in his head and asked if she would like to go out to eat,and then that date became another,and another,and another until Lubbock finally grew some and kissed her and this leads to where we are now.

"Hey we should probably get out of here,I set some charges to go off want to get dinner." Lubbock asked

"Sure but you're paying." she said smirking.

"Wrong,he is." Lubbock said before grabbing the fat man's wallets and cutting the wall open with threads then bowing pointing his hands to the hole.

"After you,m'lady." Lubbock said mockingly before getting smiled at then having the fellow assassin bop him on the head then jump out,with the chuckling Lubbock jumping out after her.

As they got away the charges went off causing everybody inside the building,but before planting them Lubbock warned everybody inside that was innocent so only the evil people were left inside so only they went up in flames

as Lubbock and Chelsea walked off smiling at each other Leone who was on surveillance saw this and smirked.

" _So that's why he always smelled of perfume,good for him."_ she thought before running off to another area for more recon. "So fucking boring." she said as she was running.

 **(yea I know I moved that guy killing forward but I hope you liked that.)**

 **Back at base**

Naruto and Najenda were doing what they normally do when not working,they spend their time talking,drinking and making out in Najenda's pocket dimension,due to her surprising mastery of kamui **.**

"I like spending time like this,naja." Naruto said before downing his cup of sake and pouring himself another cup.

"Yea,me too~." Najenda said leaning on his shoulder the blush on her face showing she was drunk. **(everyone basically looks like canon now,just Najenda still has both arms.)**

Najenda then pushed down on Naruto getting on top of him,then started to kiss him and take his shirt off.

"You are WAY to aggressive when drunk." Naruto said as his lover moved to his neck,specifically the mate mark she placed on him.

"H-hey Najenda are you sure,I mean i'm fine with waiting you don't have to." Naruto said as he was only wearing his jeans and Najenda was only in her black lingerie.

"I love you,you want this,I want this,now shut it an let's do this.

 **Lemon warning,this is first ever so please don't hate me and if you don't like skip to the end.**

"Fone don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto said as he attacked her neck and the mark he put on her and started to undo her bra with his love moaning all the while.

Najenda then pulled his jeans and boxers down, revealing her 10 inch prize and she only stared at it with lust,she then pushed Naruto down,and started to lick him,the moving on to suck him.

After 5 minutes of Najenda treating the moaning Naruto she wrapped her bare breasts over his manhood.

"N-Naja i'm." Naruto said,this only made Najenda speed up.

After Naruto had released himself inside his lover's mouth she then said. "Yummy." as she licked her lips.

She then tock her panties off and sat over Naruto looking into his eyes,before she did the deed Naruto took her eye patch off revealing her other light purple eye,smiling at him she impaled herself on him,having broke her barrier in her rigorous training the pain was dulled.

After both their virginities had been taken by each other and Najenda had adjusted to her lovers massive size she started to move up and down on Naruto's meat pole causing large surges of pleasure to erupt from both of them.

After about 10 minutes of constant pleasure and Naruto turning the tables with Najenda being under him with him vigorously thrushing in and out of one of the two women he loved.

Breaking their french kiss leaving a trail of saliva between them,Najenda said. "N-naru,i'm."

She said with moans between her words.

"M-me to." he said panting.

"I'm on the pill,inside please."

After about 30 more seconds of pure pleasure Naruto erupted inside of his love,causing her to cum as well.

Both of them sat there panting with love in there eyes.

"I love you Naruto." the former general said.

"I love you too,Najenda." Naruto said before they both fell into a blissful sleep.

 **Lemon end…...how did it do,hope it was ok.**

 **After a showing and back at base**

With both Lubbock(smelling like perfume again) and Leone that was picking up strange scents from both Naruto and Najenda,back they went over a mission briefing with the whole team.

"So if we strike now we can wipe out a forwards military base striking a large blow to the minister and his lapdog king." Najenda said striking a knife into the map then going to grab Yoshitsuna.

"You heard her,let's move it." Naruto said running to get the air manta ready,then the other members dispersed going to grab their imperial arms and other gear.

Leone whent to find Naruto getting the air manta ready in a kind of stable they had for them.

"Hey Naruto,listen did you and Naja,have sex?" Leone asked Naruto.

"Guess we can't hide anything from your nose." Naruto said signing.

"Listen i'm not mad,it's just,I want a turn soon ok." she asked blushing.

"Sure kitten." Naruto said ruffling her hair then giving her a kiss.

 **Boom done hope you liked that chap and the lemon,if you think it was bad then sorry I hope to put the Naruto and Leone one next chap.**

 **Anyway I love to hear your feedback so sent me some.**

 **And thanks for reading-wolfe.**


End file.
